Known automated transaction devices include Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) and Cash Dispensers (CDs), employed in financial institutions. Automated transaction devices are installed in branches of financial institutions such as banks, shops, stores such as convenience stores, and so on. Users perform various operations using input keys and touch panels in response to display screens on an operation section of the automated transaction device. This enables transactions including deposits, withdrawals, and balance enquiries to be performed.
Anomalous behavior detection devices are known that obtain outputs of information relating to anomalous behavior or anomalous positions that are linked to illicit behavior by a human agent. This enables an appropriate response to be taken in order to prevent illicit behavior by a person who is being detected (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-141989).
Surveillance control systems are known that make it easier to ascertain situations to control the targets to be controlled, even when there are a large number of people and events to be controlled and a large volume of information to be monitored (JP-A No. 2003-044127).